Arrogence
by 4ever Optimistic
Summary: Nothing can touch the arrogence of a vampire, but when a new student with more than a few secrets join the Day class, will it shatter the composure of the Night Class? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first Vampire Knight fic! This story takes place in the middle of Ch. 30, before the whole Kaname and Zero incident, but after the vampires come back from vacation. There are no set pairings, but if I had to predict them, I'd say Zero/Yuuki. Of course, there will be flirting. You can't write a vampire story without seductive vampires now can you?

---

"We have a new student coming." The headmaster tented his fingers together and gazed at them, his expression unreadable. Zero stood in front of him, hands shoved in his pocket, his expression one of boredom.

"That's nice," he muttered, more for the headmaster sakes' than his own interest.

The headmaster's eyes seemed to flash at this statement as he looked up at the silver haired boy. "I suppose," he finally said after a prolonged silence, his brown eyes unusually cold. "She's a student of great importance so be sure not to rub her the wrong way. Whatever your opinion, keep them to yourself. She's not one you want to make mad."

Zero snorted, a grim smirk curling his lips up. "Then why am I the one welcoming her?" he asked. "If you wanted a welcoming committee, you'd have been better off with Yuuki."

The headmaster allowed a small smile as he un-netted his fingers and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, she probably would've have been the smarter choice, but she's not the right one to be greeting this student."

Zero glanced warily the blond man, his eyes hardening. "She's in the night class isn't she?" he asked. He kept his voice emotionless, but inside he was churning with various emotions. He hated the night class. That was simple enough, but for what reason was there to add more members to the elite class? It would only cause more trouble, trying to tame a new vampire, to teach her the rules. The call of blood was hard to ignore. Zero had learned the hard way.

"No," the headmaster said simply, now looking out his large glass windows. "Nothing of the sorts. It's just that, you should be the one welcoming her."

"Why?" Zero inquired, annoyance creeping upon him. "If it's just a day student, Yuuki should be able to handle her fine. You don't need me and I have better things to do."

"Now, now Zero, let's calm down," the headmaster chided lightly. "It's not like I'm asking you to behead yourself. It's just a simple task that needs to be done. Besides, I'm sure Yuuki can handle guard duties by herself for one night. She's perfectly capable…right?" he ended unsurely.

The silver haired vampire snorted again, running a hand over is face. "Well, I suppose we're about to find out," he answered mildly, knowing something was going to go wrong.

Just then, a light knocking was heard causing the headmaster to snap his head toward the door. "She's here," he breathed, so low Zero almost missed it. Something flickered in his eyes, turning them a darker brown before returning to its original chocolate tone.

The door opened quietly on its well oiled hinges revealing a petite girl in a day class uniform. White hair, purer than snow cascaded down her back, shopping short right above her shoulder blade. Her eyes were a sapphire tone, large in an almost naïve sense and glistening like the jewels themselves. Yet those beautiful orbs lacked the curiosity that was usually found with large eye. They were guarded, almost empty in a sense as she surveyed the room.

Zero hissed when he saw her, one thought crossing her mind. It evidently showed on his face as the headmaster abruptly stood up, a big smile on his face.

"Suzume! It's been a while hasn't it?" The girl returned her smile with a smaller one.

"Yes it has," she agreed quietly. Her voice had an enchanting edge to it, like a siren's call. "How are you, Kaien?" she asked, using a familiar name. She was beautiful, the girl. So beautiful in fact it was borderline unnatural. And yet, there was something about her that set her apart. It was awkwardness that was usually reserved for humans. Though she held herself in a regally, there was a human air around her that set her right in-between vampires and humans. She sat on the border, not really one, but not really the other.

"Fine! Perfectly fine!" he answered a bit too loudly as Zero's gaze started to burn a hole on his back, figuratively speaking, of course. Her lips seemed to twitch up in amusement as she watched the scene unfold, but before anything violent could happen, the Headmaster snapped his attention to Zero.

"You know what?" he asked with an all too brilliant smile, "It's starting to get late! You should show Suzume to the dorm before it gets too late!"

"Really?" Zero hissed, his eyes narrowing as the headmaster proceeded to shuffle him out the door. Zero didn't move.

"Of course! We wouldn't want her to…" He left the sentence unfinished as he quickly glanced at the new student. Tension seemed to build in the air as silence settled in, the two conversing with their eyes.

"Well, what else can we do?" she finally asked, breaking the silence. There was a slight bitterness in her voice as her eyes hardened. "It'll happen sooner or later, and I would prefer it if it happened on my terms." She raised her hand and took a strand of hair, entwining it between her fingers. Her deep blue eyes fell on Zero, meeting angry silver orbs with an emotionless expression. "Besides," she smirked as she released the strand, letting white fall back onto the dark black of her uniform, "it'd be much more fun if it's done my way." Zero's finger twitched slightly as he glared at her smirk, doing all he could to not do something rash. There were all the same, those types, believing that they were always above everyone else. They were arrogant to a fault.

The headmaster leaned back, perching delicately on the edge of his desk as he slowly rubbed the back of his neck. He looked off to the side as he spoke, his lashes lowered. "You know the only reason I'm letting you do this is because of-"

"I know," Suzume cut in suddenly. She lowered her voice as she repeated herself. "I know."

A cynical smile played on the headmaster's as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, part of his neck revealed from beneath his layer of scarves. "Of course you do," he murmured to himself.

With a slight growl, Zero interrupted their secretive discussion. He had listened to their conversation without input for long enough. "I'm still here, you know," he snapped, silvery orbs flashing with annoyance and frustration. "There must be a reason as to why you told me to come here, Headmaster, so are you going to explain why a _vampire_," he said the word in disgust as he spared a glance at Suzume, "is joining the day class or would you prefer I found out with my own methods?"

Kaien winced slightly at his harsh tone, standing straight again. His brown eyes met Zero's, then looked away, a slight sigh escaping his lips. "Vampire. . ." he repeated in a murmur, now walking toward the window.

"Vampires don't exist," Suzume interrupted. She gently closed the doors, never turning around, trapping all of them in. A small smirk appeared, just a slight curve of the lips, yet there was something disturbing about it like it was hiding another intention. Still, her eyes remained cold and emotionless.

"Then what are you? A werewolf?" He was mocking her, his silver eyes challenging her to reply.

"Werewolves don't exist either," she answered as she widened her eyes slightly in a picture of pure innocence. "Besides," her smirk deepened as glittering blue orbs narrowed, "there is nothing in the student handbook that says the students belonging in the night class have to apply to the night class." Zero hissed, his anger showing plainly.

"This is the precise reason as to why I hate your kind," he growled. "You're just bored, aren't you, and you think this school will serve as an entertaining game. That's the only reason you're here isn't it? Or is it so you can gravel at the feet of your beloved pure blood prince, Kuran?"

Suzume stilled as the last question left Zero's lips. The smirk disappeared as she calmly regarded him, her head cocking to the side like a curious dog.

"Kuran. . ." she repeated, slowly rolling the name on her tongue. "Ka-na-me." Accenting each syllable, Suzume frowned, her delicate brows furrowing as she turned inward, her expression clouding, yet at the same time still completely emotionless.

Sensing something was about to go amiss, the headmaster removed his glasses, his eyes downcast. "Suzume. . ." he said, his tone hinting the slightest of a warning. "Now is really not the time, you know," he continued, his eyes never leaving the frame of his glasses.

"But gravelling?" she asked, her gaze never leaving Zero's. "Why ever would I gravel at _his_ feet?" As she spoke, he could swear he saw a flash of angry surface, but just like that, it was replaced, once again emotionless. Then, in a completely unexpected move, she took a step forward and smiled, her lips curling into an angelic expression. "I'd much rather gravel at _yours_."

Zero started, thrown off by her answer, but recovered quickly, his hatred of vampires too strong to let him be wooed by one. "I don't know what game you're playing at-"

"I'm not the one playing games, Zero," Suzume finally looked away, her gaze settling on the headmaster's back. "No, but I _am_ the one that's going to end it." Her lips parted slightly, intentionally showing Zero her fangs, though never looking at him.

"What are you-"

"I believe we're done here." The silver haired vampire glowered at the headmaster, more than a bit irritated being cut short for the second time. Kaien turned his back to the window where he was previously watching students rush to the front gate and replaced his glasses "I was hoping we could keep to more pleasant topics, but I suppose there is such a thing as being too hopeful." He paused, meeting Zero's glare with an unflinching stare. "You should go now, Zero. It looks like Yuuki needs your help after all." Though obviously dismissed, Zero refused to move. Of this meeting, he got nothing out of it other than a renewed frustration of the headmaster and a still growing hatred of vampires. Torn between finding out what the true purpose of the meeting had been and helping Yuuki, he gritted his teeth in indecision.

But his decision was made easier when Suzume gently glided over to the headmaster. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek. "You are dismissed," she said, her voice showing a mixture of arrogance and contempt that only a vampire could pull off so well. She looked back at him, her features slightly hidden by the shadows, but still, Zero could see the scorn that she was trying to hide.

He growled, his own disdain for her rising. "This is not over," he hissed, before spinning on his heel and exiting the room, slamming the door closed so hard that the wall vibrated.

The air stilled to an unbreakable silence, punctured only by the occasional muffled squeals from outside the window. Suzume, unwilling to move, continued to stand in front of the headmaster, her lips ghosting over his skin, drawing a path from his cheek to his neck.

"You cause me nothing but trouble," he finally said, shattering the silence. She hummed in agreement and gently grazed her fangs against his skin, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, before stepping back.

"He shows promise." Suzume looked over her shoulder at the door as she spoke, her sapphire eyes thoughtful. "With a bit of training, he might even be able to surpass. . ." She trailed off, her finger tapping at her bottom lip

"I don't like this, you do realize that, right?" The headmaster found his way back to his chair and was now leaning back in it, surveying her with a grim expression.

"You don't like this or is it that you're afraid of his reaction?" Suzume asked lightly, walking over to his desk.

He leaned forward a bit, his chocolate orbs bleak. "The whole purpose of this school is to create a peaceful coexistence between our two kinds, but something tells me that what you wish to do will not help that purpose."

"What are you talking about, Kaien?" she asked softly as she leaned over the desk so that they were only inches apart. "This is a matter between vampires and it will stay that way."

"But you forget, Suzume," the headmaster leaning closer still, "One of them will not see it that way."

"He is naïve in his understanding, Kaien. There has been no one to guide him." Suzume tilted her head slightly, looking at him through thick lashed. "But he will see, eventually. He will grow to understand."

"We will see," he said, displeased, but in a corner. He let out a small sigh, knowing he really had no other choice, but didn't move away. "The only reason I'm letting you run amuck in my school is because of him." His tone softened as he continued. "But even I have boundaries, Suzume, and I will not permit even you to cross them. Remember, to the one you are going against, I owe much to and I _will_ end this if it gets too far."

A sad smirk crossed her face as she answered. "I know," she murmured, "But you must also remember that nothing is as it seems. We are vampires, Kaien. Manipulating is a second nature to us." She brought a pale finger to his lips and gently pressed against them. "What you see is never what really is. Our whole existence thrives on secrets.

"Still, I know only of what I know," the headmaster stated, his deep brown eyes smoldering. "And that is what I base my decisions on. I understand the nature of a vampire. I wasn't trained as a vampire hunter for nothing, but a debt is a debt and I do owe much to your opponent, though a vampire he is."

A cheerless chuckle escaped Suzume's lips. "You are so much like him," she whispered, her tone laced with a sense of loss and slight confusion. She brushed her fingers against the frame of the headmaster's glasses before slowly sliding them off, her eyes never leaving his. There was no protest from him as she gently set them on the desk. "Honorable to a fault."

"Not quite," he murmured as a pale hand cupped his cheek, tangling its pale fingers into his blonde hair. "I've done a lot of things to ensure this peace, peace that he wanted, and not all of them are honorable." He turned his head so his lips met the palm of her hand, closing his eyes at the same time. "You really miss him don't you?" he remarked, his words meeting the palm her hand.

"You could say that," she answered, "but I know you do, too."

Kaien opened his eyes, looking sideways at the vampire, the dark brown showing all the irony he felt. "If that's what you insist on believing in," he said in an offhand-ish manner, "then I have no intention of opposing you."

Hurt flashed across Suzume's face as she withdrew her hand and hopped off the mahogany desk. She looked down as she straightened the skirt to her day class uniform and when she looked up again, a cold smile was in place. Still, the pain of his words showing plainly in her eyes, deep blue usually devoid of emotion burning with contempt.

"I think I should go now, Headmaster," she said icily as she dipped into a semi-curtsy. "It's growing dark and I wouldn't want to break any rules on my first day, now would I?" Suzume made her exit, not bothering for an answer, but as she turned the doorknob, she stopped, her cold expression melting away. She pulled open the door in a somewhat reluctant manner, the door silently swinging open on its well oiled hinges.

"If you hate him so much, Kaien, then why don't you hate me?" The door swung shut on her last words and the fading echoes of shoes against tiles made its way through the wooden structure as she moved farther away.

"I don't hate him," the blonde answered to the empty room, his lips twisting into a bitter smile, "and hating you is virtually impossible. If I did, I'd be sent to hell and back just so I can be sent again." He sighed tiredly she leaned back in his chair again. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

---

In the Sun dorm, velvet curtains parted, a pale hand holding onto the soft material, silver eyes peering out. On the right, a mass of students surrounded the gates that guarded the Moon dorm as the night students finally made their appearance. On the left, a petite girl with flowing white hair walked along the pathway that led from the main school building to the Sun dorm.

The silver eyes twinkled with amusement as a pair of dice fell from long slender fingers and fell onto a wood table with a crash that seemed louder than it really was.

"So now, the games really begin."

--

And that's all for now. I know nothing really happened, but I had to set up for the main event (whatever it might be). I hoped you liked it. The chapter ended up more intimate than I expected, but ah well. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

So, the new chapter finally arrives. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Zero stood outside the door, back facing the wooden object as he tried to regain rein on his temper. What was the head master thinking, really? Letting a vampire into the Day Class. Was he trying to get someone killed? Besides, why would he even risk disrupting his plans for peace that had been going so well? Not to mention how he reacted to the vampire. There was something between them, a secret. Zero could sense it. Those flashes of emotions they failed to hide all meant something. What, he didn't know.

With a small sigh, Zero glanced back at the door before heading down the hall, following a path that would lead him out the building and to Yuuki who was currently battling a number of stubborn and crazed fangirls. What ever was going to happen, Zero would find out eventually. Especially since the new student seemed to know him somehow.

"You are late!" Startled out of his thoughts, Zero glanced at the accusatory finger pointed at him before looking up into big chocolate tinted eyes. He raised his hands in a mocking sign of defeat and looked around. The Night Class had safely been delivered to their classrooms and all the Day Class students were gone, probably retired to their dorm room or at the canteen eating dinner.

"Looks like you're not as incompetent as I thought," Zero said, walking away.

"Says the guy who skipped guardian duty," Yuuki snapped, following the taller man.

"I had . . . things to do . . . with the headmaster," he said vaguely as Yuuki nearly ran to catch up with his long strides.

"What sort of things?" she asked suspiciously.

"What does it matter?" He looked pointedly down at her, indicating the conversation was over. Yuuki was silent for a moment, a slight scowl set over her features before changing the subject.

"Did you get the notes for today?" Once again, she had fallen asleep during class, leaving her notebook empty of any of the knowledge she needed to pass the course. And unfortunately for her, Yori chose today to be out sick.

"Some," Zero answered. That usually translated to next to none. It was a wonder how he passed the course, yet he did it with flying colors.

The sun was already setting, most of the sky a deep blue rimmed with tints of pink and purple. A sense of peaceful silence had settled of the grounds of the school punctured occasionally by the rustling of leaves and murmuring of voices as the two guardians passed beneath a window. It looked like it was going to be a relatively normal night. Of course, it did depend on one's definition of normal.

"Ah," Yuuki suddenly said softly, "Did you-"

"Yea," Zero said, looking slightly to the left, into the trees that surrounded the school. Poorly hidden, a girl peeked from behind a tree, her blonde hair almost luminescent in under the climbing moon. Another smitten fangirl hoping for her chance with the Night Class. Then, Zero glanced up. Leaning slightly over the stone balcony of the second floor was Aidou, and behind him as usual, Kain. Looks like it was going to be another long night.

* * *

Suzume walked slowly through the school, her heels clicking against the white marble. A small frown was set over her features, the only indication of what she was thinking. Her deep blue eyes were clouded, not actually seeing where she was going. The only thing stopping her from crashing into a tree were her instincts, skillfully guiding her through the grounds.

Her discussion with the Headmaster had given her something to think about. Maybe she had been too hasty in coming to Cross Academy. She had thought that it was the right time. Everything seemed to have been going so well and he plan had finally been completed, along with reactions to any possible thing that could go wrong. Everything would have been perfect. Hopefully, everything will be perfect. True, little Zero had recognized her for what she was a bit earlier than planned, but that was only a minor infraction. It hardly altered the plan at all. But it did pose a question. If she underestimated Zero, who else did she underestimate?

As the Headmaster stated, he would give her free reign, but only to a point. Now the question begged, where exactly would the 'point' be? That was what Suzume was pondering about. How far could she push her luck? Good question indeed.

Heaving a small sigh, the vampire broke herself from her thought and looked up into the night sky. Slightly to the side was the Sun Dorm, where she was heading to. Her sharp eyes caught a bit of movement in one of the windows, causing her lips to twist into a small smirk. A pale hand disappeared from sight and a flash of silver was seen before the thick curtain fell, blocking the room from sight. He was probably playing with his dices again.

"Hmmm…" A light breeze blew through her hair, carrying the scent of vampires and humans alike. Judging by the concentration of each aroma, it would seem that most of the humans were already back in their dorms and the elite vampires were in their classrooms, studying, or something along the likes. But only one scent caught her attention, well two actually, but she ignored the other one. It was a sweet aroma, well what she considered sweet, mixed with a spicy yet natural tang. She could almost hear the slow pulse of blood pumping through the body the emitted such a scent. Slowly beating, keeping the person alive. Suzume closed her eyes, just enjoying the simple pleasure of being able to sense this. The almost unperceivable thumping lulling her into a state of calm, unlike it would with any other vampire. Yes, she was a strange one.

Unfortunately, her peace was rather abruptly interrupted by a click as a gun was cocked. Suzume opened her eyes, rather irritated to feel the cold hard barrel pressing against the back of her head.

"Manners," she muttered to herself, "that's the first thing we're going to deal with."

"I told you we weren't finished," Zero growled from behind her.

"Ah," Suzume held up a finger, shaking it slowly, "I knew that much, but it was the Headmaster who didn't have the patience. I for one would have been glad to have finished our conversation in his office." Swiftly, she spun around and tried to step forward, but Zero refused to let his guard down, predicting her movement and nudging the gun against her forehead as to warn her. "I knew there was a reason I liked you," she murmured, more to herself than to Zero.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring her statement.

Suzume looked at him with false surprise, blue eyes widening. "Walking of course," she answered, managing to sound affronted yet amused at the same time. "I should think that you had enough common sense to see that."

"Don't play with me, vampire," he growled, the words vibrating in the silent air. "You know what I mean."

"Well, since you so eloquently put it that way, then let me tell you a secret." She lifted a finger to her lips, making the redness of her lips even brighter against her pale finger. "The reason I'm here is because. . ." She cocked her head to the side and smirked as she continued, ". . .I know another _secret_." She studied his enraged features for a moment, the smirk only growing, "You don't like the answer. No, wait. You don't like _me_."

"I don't like any of your filthy kind," Zero snapped, very tempted to pull the trigger. Suzume only shook her head like she knew what he was thinking.

"That's big talk for someone who is one of the 'filthy kind,' too."

"I am nothing like you."

"No," she said, her smirk faltering, "That's not true." Why did they always have to be so stubborn? "We're more alike than you than you think…no, that's not right." She paused, trying to reword her sentence. "We're more alike than you _want_ to be. Don't try to fool yourself." Her blue eyes flickered like a flame as her smirked turned serious, though never actually losing its contempt. "That's the problem, isn't it? That's what's always been the problem. Even as a human, you have always been more of a vampire than your own kind."

"That is not true!"

Suzume had to sigh. Denial. She hated denial. It was frustrating, trying fight through it and finally changing people's minds. Even then, there would always be that hint of doubt. Yes. She despised denial.

"Shoot me," she said suddenly, glancing at the silvery purple eyes.

"What?"

"Don't pretend you don't want to," Suzume said, somewhat annoyed at his slow reaction. Well, slow on her standards. "I see you clenching and unclenching your free hand in an obvious attempt to control yourself. Just shoot me already."

"You're crazy," Zero said, gritting his teeth together with indecision. He really shouldn't but something inside of him was telling him that he would regret it later. But on the other hand, Yuuki would most definitely disapprove.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Just really sure of myself and of your decision."

"I-"

"Zero! Where are you?" The delicate voice swam through the air, causing him to look away for a second. Without a warning, he felt his gun being wretched away from him and the ground disappearing from beneath his feet as he suddenly flipped over.

"Trust your instinct next time," Suzume said lightly as she gazed down at him with a bored expression. His gun, the Bloody Rose was being twirled around her right pointer finger. "You should really know better, Zero. Don't turn your back on a vampire." The chain that attached the weapon to Zero clinked lightly as she stopped the twirling, the gun positioned so the barrel faced her. "They might. Just. Bite. You," she emphasized lightly, fingering the barrel.

Zero glared at her from the ground, moving to get himself up. His fangs were starting to bare slightly from anger.

"I don't think so," she muttered, lifting a foot and using it to step on the silver haired man's chest, keeping him on the ground. Still, he managed to prop himself up on his elbows. She tilted her head to the side as she looked down at him, white hair surrounding her features. "We need to talk and I don't mean the 'I'm going to kill you' talk we've been having lately. Obviously you're not ready to though so I'm going to make you a deal." She pushed down at his chest, not enough pressure to break any bones, but enough to leave a small boot shaped bruise and enough to force Zero flat on his back lest he suffer an injury. Not that he wouldn't quickly heal, anyway.

"What's the deal?" he growled, mentally punishing himself for letting his guard down. How could he have been so stupid as to get distracted?

"When you are finally ready to talk, and I mean _really_ talk, come find me."

"How?"

"Oh, you'll know when you decide to be civil," Suzume said breezily as she continued, "As for my part of the deal, I'll disappear for a while, not from the school, mind you. No. I'll just promise you that you won't see me until you want to see me. How does that sound?"

He hissed, looking at her suspiciously. He didn't make deals with vampires. But finally, looking into the deep blue eyes he nodded hesitantly. It was always an option to just not visit her.

"Zero! Where in the world are you?"

Suzume couldn't help but let a small smile slip. She stepped back and threw the gun at him which he caught with ease. "I think someone is looking for you." Then, with a small pirouette, she turned and walked way, white hair swaying slightly as she walked. "Remember our deal, Zero."

It wasn't for a few more seconds before he moved to sit up, a bit confused as to what had happened. Since when had he been so complying to a vampire? He played with the weapon in his hand, tracing the design only to have his confusion broken by a loud voice.

"I've been calling you for ten minutes, now!" Yuuki snapped as she approached, chocolate locks blowing in the air. "Are you sleeping on the job again?" Zero glanced away for a second, checking to see if Suzume was still there, but she had promptly disappeared. Then he returned his gaze to Yuuki, a bored and lazy expression replacing the puzzled one from before. A flawless transition that he had mastered to hide what he was thinking.

Heaving out a sigh, he stood up, towering over the petite girl, but that didn't stop her from harshly poking him, right where the fresh bruise was. "Hey!" he said, swatting the hand away. "Watch where you poke."

Yuuki just glared at him, a cute pout etched into her features. Zero could swear his heart fluttered, but he quickly pushed it away. He started walking, the brunette following right behind. There was still a long night ahead.

* * *

Suzume entered her room, shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could.

"You didn't hurt him too much did you?"

She glanced up to meet silver eyes then back down at the table he was sitting at. She had been right. He had been playing with his dices. "Nothing he can't heal," she murmured as she brushed a stray white lock away.

"Feeling guilty?"

"Not particularly." She stretched her arms up, loosening some kinks in her back as she stepped forward. "I made him a deal."

"He took it?"

Suzume clucked her tongue in disappointment. "Do you think he would do anything else?" Silence answered her and she took the chance to bounce onto her bed, lying down with her legs from the knee down over the edge.

"And if he doesn't come?"

"Oh, he will," she answered, twirling a strand of her hair.

"But if he doesn't?"

Turning her head to look at him with lazy eyes, she reached out a hand, gesturing for him to come to her. He did as he was told, though the shadows still hid his features and bent over her small frame hands on either side of her. "Well then," she said, tugging his collar open. She lightly ran her finger over a patch of skin on his neck where the faint scar of two puncture holes could be seen, freshly healed from the day before. "That just means than we'll have to make him."

* * *

Well, the chapter's finished. Was Zero a bit OoC in your opinion, cuz I really can't tell right now. Of course, I was watching the Olympics while I was typing so that might explain something. Or not. Anyway, remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha...Yes, I know it's been nearly a year since I have updated, and I apologize. It's just....i love procrastination so much....lol. Well, finally another chapter!

* * *

Much to Zero's surprise, the vampire was true to her words. A week had past and not once had he caught a glimpse white and sapphire. Still, rumors had started to form, swirling in the air from mouth to ear about the new student that inhabited the usually empty room in the east wing. Zero mostly ignored them, putting on his usual façade whenever any of the day class gathered the courage to question him about it, sending the students scuttling away from his deadly glare.

But of course, Yuuki being her normal curious self could not contain herself and after a week of listening to the whispers, she confronted Zero. Not at all deterred by his slightly watered down glare, she approached him with a frown of her own.

"Zero!' she called out, finding him lounging underneath his favorite tree. He grunted noncommittally in response. "I've been hearing things class, Zero," the brunette informed him, taking a seat next to him.

"You shouldn't believe in rumors, Yuuki," Zero stated monotonously, violet eyes glancing away and closing. Instinctively, he clenched his jaw, though Yuuki didn't notice. The scent of her blood was ever so sweet, surrounding him with a forbidden aroma. He could hear the slow beating of her heart as if it was his own and he knew that if he opened his eyes, they would automatically land on her neck, tracing the pulsing veins barely hidden underneath pale fragile skin, then her lips, bitten down upon whenever she was thinking or upset, and finally her eyes, a dark emotional brown. His own were flickering red as he tried to fight away his nature.

"Yeah, well, everyone's being talking about the new student and the rumors are flying everywhere. Supposedly, she has a man with her. Do you think it's true?" Yuuki looked down at the silver haired boy, gaze curious and expectant.

"Possibly," he muttered in response. Actually, it was more than likely she had a companion. Vampires were arrogant creatures and the higher up one was in the social pyramid, the more arrogant they were. They were creatures who liked the companionship of a selected few to serve their every will and whim. Power once gained was power never released.

"But that's not allowed, Zero!" she stated, nudging him in the shoulder. "At the very least, we should investigate the rumor. We are the school's guardians after all."

Zero sighed and propped himself up on his elbows, lavender eyes opening halfway in a lazy glare. "Leave it alone, Yuuki," he said. "The headmaster hasn't said anything, so for now it's not something to worry about."

"But still…" Yuuki trailed off as she bit her bottom lip, thinking about her legal guardian. Cross had always been a bit…flighty so it was always possible that he hadn't noticed. But before she could word her worries, a Day Class student approached the two.

"The, uh, the headmaster….he…." She attempted to stutter her way through the message, absolutely refusing to look at the Guardians until finally Yuuki took pity on her.

"Does he want to see us?" she asked. The girl shook her head.

"N-not you." She pointed to the silver haired man. "Him." Then she ran off, face painted a bright shade of red.

"I think she likes you, Zero," the brunette said after a short pause.

Zero just scoffed and pushed himself up. Muttering a small, "Later," he ambled off toward the direction of the Headmaster's office. Yuuki followed suit, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"Don't be late today!" she called to the retreating back. A pale hand acknowledged her and with a soft but worried smile, the petite student headed the opposite way.

* * *

Sunlight was slowly filtering out of the room, elongated shadows creeping over elegant furniture inch by inch in hopes to claim the room in pure darkness. Save the occasional rustle of clothing, it was nearly perfectly silent just the way Kaname liked it.

The brunet stared intently at the marble chessboard that lay in front of him, calculated burgundy eyes skimming over each piece. Suddenly he reached across the board and plucked the black queen from her spot. He rolled the piece in his hand, fingertips smoothing over the glass surface, before he brought it to his lips.

"Have you felt it?" he asked softly, his silky tone filling the room for a few seconds.

Ichijo, who had been leaning against the window, tilted his head back, unusually serious green eyes glancing at the pureblood. "If I say I haven't?"

Kaname chuckled in a convincing show of mock amusement. "Then I suppose I would have to call you a liar."

With a sigh, the blond turned around so he could look through the glass. The grounds of the Night Dorm was mostly empty, but already, a number of Day Class students had gathered around the gates, waiting for a glimpse of their favorite vampire. "I think I'd rather be called a liar." He placed his forehead on the transparent pane and tapped once on the window. "It's rather subtle, Kaname. For all we know it could be Kiryu again. His powers seem to be continuously fluxing."

"Optimism has always been your strong point, Takuma," the brunet murmured as he lifted the black queen into the air. "Let us hope for both our sakes that you are right."

Ichijo grinned, the faintest hint of his fangs showing, and pushed away from glass, his usual cheerful mask sliding cleaning into place. "See, this is why you never look happy, Kaname! You're too pessimistic. There's no use being cynical when you live so long."

The smallest smile flitted across Kaname's lips. "I suppose you're right," he said as he turned to look at the blond. "After all, it's still my game." The chess piece suddenly cracked and for a moment everything froze, the broken pieces clinging onto each other in a futile attempt to remain whole. Then the spell ended and shards of the black glass shattered everywhere, a stray piece grazing against the pureblood's face, leaving the smallest of scratches. He reached up a pale finger and wiped the drop of blood that had spilled before the wound closed. Rubbing the crimson liquid between his thumb and pointer finger, he closed his eyes and relaxed in his armchair.

Emerald eyes flashed for a moment, not in anger but hidden worry, before Ichijo quietly left the room with a foreboding sense of dread. As fun as they were, vampire games never ended well.

* * *

Zero raised a fist to knock on the door, but before skin could touch wood the structure swung open and Cross peered out.

"Ah, Zero. I thought it was you." The headmaster took a step back and allowed the silver haired man to enter before closing the door firmly.

"You needed me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Kaien.

Cross paused and adjusted his glasses before circumventing Zero to get to his desk.

"Er, not-"

"Yes he did." A quiet bell like voice interrupted the headmaster and instantly, Zero had his gun out and pointing toward the window ledge where Suzume was sitting motionlessly, entwined in the velvet curtains that framed the opening. Sapphire eyes flitted over to his direction before returning to the scene outside the window with an irritable sigh. "This was not my idea," she said crossly, pulling the curtains closer to her, "but Kaien insisted we get this done." She sent a small glare at the Headmaster that went mostly unnoticed as he clucked worriedly at Zero. "I was perfectly content, waiting for you to come to me"

Cross ignored her. "Do be a good, cute son and put that away, will you Zero?"

The silver haired man twitched slightly and lowered his weapon. "Whose son am I exactly?" he asked threateningly. The light brunet squeaked meekly, knowing better than to answer or so Zero thought.

"Mine of course!" Suddenly bright, floating flowers appeared around the rather flamboyant man as he twirled happily with his shawl fluttering around him. "You are my adorable, cute and-!"

Surprisingly it was not Zero who stopped Cross, but Suzume who appeared in front of the older man in a blink on an eye, hand clamped firmly over his mouth. "Please be quiet, Kaien, she said with a soft ominous smile. "I am not feeling quite amiable today." She walked forward, pushing him back until he landed in his black leather office chair. "Let us just get this done, shall we?"

Kaien was silent for a moment, carefully studying guarded blue eyes before nodding and turning he head toward Zero. "Tomorrow night, Zero, I need you to escort Miss Niida to the Moon dorm after dark. The Night Class will be having the day off."

"Why should I?" Zero asked with a venomous scowl. "I'm sure she can find her own way around with her heightened _senses_." After all, weren't vampires the ones that believed they were above all humans?

"Call it a favor, if you will," the headmaster said carefully.

The teenage boy was obvious not happy about this as he looked away, muttering to himself about the selfishness of bloodsuckers, but apparently conceded to the request anyway as he turned away. After all, Cross, as misguided and flamboyant as he was, had been to raise Zero after his parents were slaughtered and the silver haired child did in fact feel a sliver of affection toward the man who pronounced himself as his father. But it wasn't as though Zero would tell him. Still, Cross understood the brooding teenager much more than he let on and instantly saw the slight shift in his demeanor.

"Great!" Kaien exclaimed, standing up again. "You can meet each other outside the dorm gates at 9." Zero grunted an agreement and Suzume nodded faintly, tugging at a lock of her white hair.

"If I may, I would like to take my leave now," she said, now that it was all sorted out. The silver haired vampire hunter clenched his hands upon hearing her voice while Headmaster Cross smiled, a hint of worry underlining his cheerful expression.

"Of course," he said graciously.

"Good night to you, then." And with nothing more than that, Suzume brushed past Zero and disappeared out the door, her feet barely touching the ground. Zero left a few minutes later, unable to stand his self proclaimed father any longer. That and he missed Yuuki.

* * *

The petite girl strolled along the side of the main building, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. Once again, Zero had missed guard duty, but once again, Yuuki couldn't find it in her heart to stay mad at him. True, she was a relatively pleasant person and found it very hard to remain angry, but there was something about her partner that seemed so fragile. There was something heartbreaking under the usual cool façade his violet eyes usually took, something so vulnerable and childish that Yuuki felt the need to take care of him. Not that she would ever tell him since she knew he would throw a fit in his silent way.

"Ah, excuse me?" A silky voice broke through her thoughts, sending chills down her spin and instantly, Yuuki spun around, her Artemis Rod extended in her hands. The person who spoke quickly stepped aside with a surprised expression as the piece of enchanted metal whizzed past his head.

"Who are you?" the brunette demanded loudly. He was definitely a vampire, with his straight black hair and ethereal silver eyes and he definitely did not belong to the school. Instead, he was wearing a rather elegant gray three piece suit with a navy blue handkerchief tucked into his side pocket and similarly colored cravat around his neck.

The vampire smiled and cocked his head to the side. "You may call me Satoshi," he said softly, leaning forward.

Even though she knew exactly what he was, Yuuki couldn't fight down the blush that was appearing on her cheeks. He was finely sculpted just like all other vampires and no normal human was completely immune to their charm.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" Her heart was pounding slightly faster than usual, hopefully just from adrenaline, and she prayed that the vampire would not notice. Unfortunately, it seemed that he did notice as his smile turned a bit more seductive and he took a step forward.

"Relax," Satoshi soothed when he saw her stumble backwards. "I'm not going to bite you." He saw the distrust in her eyes and chuckled. "I have no interest in you, Miss Cross. As attractive as you blood smells, I am here on official business and I cannot just snack on the students, now can I?" The brunette shook her head in agreement and slightly lowered her weapon.

"Do you need to know where the Headmaster's quarters are?" she asked.

"There is no need," he answered, waving her offer away. "My business has to do with you, not the Headmaster."

"Me?"

"Yes. I was wondering what information you can tell me about Mr. Kiryu."

"Zero?" Yuuki said, surprised. "What do you need to know about Zero?"

Satoshi shrugged, his silver eyes studying her. "Your relationship with him, his past, whatever you can think of," he said.

"My…relationship?" she repeated. Almost immediately, her memory flashed to the first night Zero had bitten her and then the first night she had offered her blood to him. "We're friends."

"And Kuran?"

The brunette blinked, a bit surprised by the switch in subjects. "He's…ah…he's…" She remembered all the times when Kaname had visited her when she was younger and felt a surge of affection. "He's an acquaintance."

"Just an acquaintance?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes," Yuuki nodded. Then a thought occurred to her. "Why do you need to know?" Satoshi looked at her and tilted his head again, his brows furrowed in thought. He seemed to be debating internally about something, but that moment quickly passed and his features smoothed themselves out.

"Thank you for the information. We will be in touch." He bowed to her and started walking away only to have Yuuki run after him.

"Wait!" she called out. Satoshi stopped, but the pause lasted for only a second. Somehow, he seemed to flicker before disappearing completely. "Satoshi?"

"Yes?" He had reappeared behind the guardian and before she could turn around and attack her again, he clamped his hand over her mouth and wrapped the other arm around her waist so that her back was pressed flush against his chest. "Now Yuuki," he breathed, his breath tickling her ear. She shivered as she felt teeth skimming over her skin. "I think you should _forget_." And just like that, he disappeared again, leaving Yuuki standing alone wondering why she had stopped walking.

* * *

RxR and I will love you forever!!!


End file.
